Revenge and Redemption
by Fandomnerd15
Summary: This is a quick short story that takes place between "First Born" and "Sharp Teeth".
1. Chapter 1

The bunker

"Sam, Sam wake up" Sam Winchester felt exhausted but opened his eyes anyway. Cas was standing over his bed looking over him with fear in his eyes. Sam began to sit up in his bed but Cas stopped him, forcing Sam to lay back down. "How long was I asleep for?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes.

"36 hours, I didn't know how long I should let you sleep for but I was beginning to develop some concern after you began talking in your sleep." Cas explained still looking at Sam with deep concern.

"I thought I told you to wake me up after 12" Sam said.

"Yes you did, but Sam, your healing very slowly, you need as much rest as you can get." Cas explained, Sam nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Now let us continue with your healing, close your eyes." Cas leaned down towards Sam and pressed two fingers on his forehead. A wave of pain, exhaustion, and adrenaline coursed through his veins as Cas' powers healed him slightly. Sam felt a little better, as he began to sit up a wave of nausea passed through him and he went back down a bit. "Sam, don't strain yourself, your still not very strong I don't want you to make yourself worse by trying to be strong."

"Cas I can't just stay here and do nothing, I have to do something to help." Sam said continuing to sit up, another wave of nausea passed but not as bad as the first, Sam closed his eyes to try and help with the now, familiar feeling. Sam looked at Cas and saw nothing but concern in his face, he gave Cas a weak smile. Sam knew Cas wouldn't believe him but it was worth a try. Sam shifted to get off his bed as Cas helped him up. The majority of Sam's weight shifted onto Cas as they made their way through the bunker. By the time they got to the library Sam felt like he was going to either pass out or throw up, or both. Cas got Sam to sit down as he tried catching his breath.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" Cas asked.

"Um sure, what kind of food do we have?" Sam asked.

"Peanut butter and jelly" Cas looked proud at knowing that and Sam smiled and nodded in response. Cas was gone and back within a couple of seconds with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and handed it to Sam.

"Thanks, Cas" Sam smiled and tried taking a bite of the sandwich but ended up just putting it down. He felt too sick to eat anything. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Cas asked looking through the books in the library.

"Was there anyone else who ever tried doing the trials? Before me" Sam asked.

"There was, one person prior to you who attempted the trials. It was in the 1940's, a 16 year old girl named Charlotte Jenkinson." Cas said giving Sam a curious look.

"Jenkinson, why does that name sound familiar?" Sam wondered trying to stand up. He stumbled and swayed a bit as he made his way to the duffel bag that had his dads journal in it. He got out the journal and collapsed into a chair and began flipping through the pages. He got to the contacts and scanned through the list of names trying to see if his hunch was correct. "Aha! I knew it, Charlotte Jenkinson, and there's a phone number here. Maybe she knows something about slamming the gates to hell that we don't." Sam said grabbing his phone. He dialled the number and it ranged.

"Hello?" A young female voice answered the phone.

"Um, hi, is uh, is Charlotte Jenkinson there?" Sam asked as a wave of pain rolled through him.

"No, I'm sorry, Ms. Jenkinson moved into a home almost 10 years ago. After her brother passed, who is this?" The voice asked.

"Just um, an old friend, I haven't seen her since I was a kid, I was just curious, thank you. Have a nice day" Sam said hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Cas asked.

"Apparently she moved into a retirement home almost 10 years ago, after her brother died." Sam explained looking down at the page.

"I think I know where she is, lets go" Cas said standing up.

"But Cas, this is a Canadian number, we won't be able to get pass border security." Sam explained standing up too.

"I can fly us there" Cas replied.

"I thought you couldn't" Cas shook his head as Sam asked.

"I can't fly much, it drains my energy and it makes me weaker, so I avoid doing so as much as possible." Cas explained, Sam nodded and walked over to Cas. Cas put his hand on Sam's shoulder and they flashed out. Flying felt like being sucked up by a vacuum then being spat out and expecting to land like a cat. Next thing Sam knew he was on the ground near a park. The sky was dreary and it looked like it was about to rain, the grass was a vivid green and it smelt like the ocean. Sam slowly got up and immediately regretted it because he nearly passed out. "Are you okay?" Cas stood over Sam as he tried to catch his breath. Sam nodded while panting then stood up.

"So where are we?" Sam asked looking around.

"Victoria, British Columbia, Charlotte Jenkinson lives in the retirement home across the street." Cas said pointing to a wide building. As they approached the building Sam saw a sign the said Sunny Side Retirement Home. They entered the building and it smelt like old people. Sam started grinning knowing Dean would have something funny to say.

Dean.

Since Dean left to go find Gadreel after Sam kicked the angel out he has wondered how Dean was. He's wanted to call him several times but knew Dean would probably be pissed if Sam called him. He knew Cas was curious about Dean too and Sam often wondered if Cas ever left to find Dean while he slept. Sam didn't want to ask though, he figured it would be awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

Randolph, New York

Dean had been driving in the impala for the past two days and he just finally stopped. He had received word that there was some angel problems in Randolph so he spent the last two days driving there. He was all suited up with his fake FBI ID and was about to head into the police station but he was staring at his phone. He had wanted to call Sam or call for Cas but he couldn't. He didn't want to get them into a bigger mess than they already were. He regretted leaving Sam the moment he did, he could hardly stand of thought of leaving his little brother the way he did.

In the end Dean shoved his phone into his pocket and headed into the station. He approached the front desk in the station and the lady looked up as he approached. "Good day m'am, I was wondering if you could direct me to your supervisor?" Dean asked flashing his badge to the officer. She looked up at the badge and nodded and got up to go talk to someone. Dean leaned against the stand and waited. He looked around and saw a few people sitting in chairs waiting. An older officer approached Dean along with the woman who helped Dean earlier.

"Hello, I'm officer Ford, how can I help you?" The older officer asked.

"Hi, I'd like to see the recent murder victims the ones that looked liked some kids put graffiti in the crime scene." Dean said.

"Ah yes, follow me." Officer Ford gestured for Dean to follow him. "I didn't think this would be a matter for the FBI."

"There's been a few recent strings of murders similar to these, the field office just wanted me to check it out." Dean lied to the officer. The officer introduced Dean to the coroner, who showed Dean the bodies. They were clearly angels and so he asked the coroner a couple of questions then left. Dean didn't know who to talk to about this, but he needed to tell someone. Dean decided to take a break for lunch and when he went in he saw his waiter stiffen immediately. Another angel. Dean ate his food and when he was done and left the diner, he saw the waiter following him. He turned a corner as a plan formed in his head. He was prepared to attack when the angel rounded the corner. Dean lunged forward and forced the angel against a wall with an angel blade to his throat.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want!" Dean yelled as the angel continued to struggle.

"My name is Ithruiel and I know what you want."


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria, British Columbia

Sam approached the front desk for the Sunny Side Retirement Home. He got Cas to stay behind while Sam talked to the receptionist. "Hi there m'am, I'm looking for Charlotte Jenkinson." Sam asked the young girl. She looked up from her paperwork and smiled.

"Your here to see Miss. Jenkinson?" Sam nodded "about time" the young nurse said shuffling her papers.

"I beg your pardon?" Sam asked.

"She doesn't get many visitors, last family member to come by was two, maybe three months ago. The poor old thing, she's been so alone since the passing of her brother." The nurse explained "come on, follow me." Sam waved Cas over as they walked past many different old people. "Here's her room" the girl said smiling then left. Sam knocked lightly on the door before entering. In a rocking chair sat a little old woman knitting something.

"Oh, my, you two are both big aren't you?" Miss. Jenkinson jumped in her chair and sat down her knitting. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is Castiel, I'm not sure if you remember my-" Sam started but was cut off by Miss. Jenkinson.

"Your father, John, and your mother Mary. Yes I remember them, my, my, didn't you grow up all handsome!" Miss. Jenkinson grinned grabbing Sam's hands. "Your brother, Dean, how's he?"

"Dean, he's um, he's fine" Sam felt a pain like being stabbed at the mention of his brother.

"Sorry I asked" Miss. Jenkinson said "sit down, please, tell me what your doing here." Sam sat down, grateful for some rest, he felt faint and had hoped she would offer for him to sit.

"No need to apologize." Sam said after he sat down and Cas stopped looking around the room and focused on Miss. Jenkinson.

"Are you alright Sam? You look ill" Miss. Jenkinson asked. Do I really look that bad? Sam thought to himself.

"Um well, that's sort of what we came here to talk to you about." Sam started "what do you remember from taking on the trials? Back when you were 16."

"I remember a lot." Miss. Jenkinson stated suspiciously before she put two and two together. "You under took the trials didn't you, and you let them go too." Sam nodded his head. "It's not something, you necessarily forget, as you probably know. My brother and I, we grew up hunters, of course it was known that the Men of Letters tended to help with quite a few cases. They were who hunters looked to, to find cases. As they had the technology to find anything. Now, we had heard word of some sort of 'tablet' that was being transported across the country. So, naturally we staged a set up. It worked and Dean and I got the tablet. We took it to the Men of Letters bunker and they introduced us to the prophet, James Chan. He was about the same age as me, and was taken in by the Men of Letters to keep him safe.

"Now, once James had seen the tablet he translated like mad. Found out about these trials, that could close the gates of Hell forever. Naturally, we were interested because of how much trouble Demons had caused us." Charlotte paused as if remembering.

"Tell me about it" Sam mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Randolph, New York

Dean was shocked, almost too shocked to hold onto his blade. "What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Remove the blade from my neck and we can talk" Ithuriel said. Dean slowly moved the blade from the angels neck and backed away suspiciously. "Dean Winchester correct?" Ithuriel asked and Dean nodded his head. "I heard you have been looking for Gadreel, and I wish to help."

"Why would an angel wanna help me?" Dean asked trying to keep his breathing even.

"Because what Gadreel did was ruthful and unjust, he should pay for what he did to those people and angels." Ithuriel explained, but seeing Dean's hesitation he continued. "I know you must have many issues with trusting us, especially after you thought Gadreel was a good guy, but rest assured, I can help you find Gadreel, because I know where Metatron is."

"Fine, then tell me where Metatron is" Dean said keeping his guard on.

"I can not take you there but if you will allow me, then I can show you." Ithuriel said raising two fingers gently. Dean nodded his head and closed his eyes.

The constant beep of a heart monitor filled the otherwise silent room. The thin frame of a young girl came into view. She was connected to oxygen with an IV going. Machines of all different kinds surrounded her and it made her look smaller than she already was. A nurse was scribbling down her vital signs as a doctor entered the room. The young girls dad looked up at the doctor expectantly, as if preparing for the worse. "So as of right now, we are going to have to operate." The doctor said, those words made a spike on the monitor as it looked like the girl and her dad were about to cry.

"Your certain there's no other option doctor?" The dad asked reaching for his daughter's hand.

"I'm afraid so, listen we'll give you some time with the news, let it sink in. But really, I think it's the only option to save her life." The doctor said signalling for him and the nurse to leave. Leaving the room completely silent, except for the constant beep of the monitor.

The vision stopped and Dean opened his eyes, looking at Ithuriel. "So what? Is Metatron supposed to be going there sometime soon?"

"Yes, he's going to be healing the girl soon. She has a heart condition and he's heard her fathers prayers."

"Alright, can you take me there? Er, show me where, I can drive us to the hospital." Dean said looking at Ithuriel in the eye.

"As you wish, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria, British Columbia

"So what happened after you started taking on the trials?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm sure you already know but my health deteriorated greatly. Except James had been translating very quickly, the Men of Letters didn't want us starting until we had two of the trials translated. So I had completed the first trial and began coughing up blood and whenever my brother and I went on a hunt I just couldn't get it right. I just seemed... Off. So one night while I was sleeping my brother took me to a hospital." Charlotte shook her head and grinned. "You should've seen their faces when I came in. Couldn't figure out what was wrong with me for the life of them. Once I woke up and saw I was in a hospital I tried to get out of there but Dean insisted that we stayed and see if they could do anything. About a week later, nothing so we up and left. And I did the second trial. It felt the same at first, but the next day..."

"It just kind of hit you like a bus?" Sam finished what she was thinking. Charlotte nodded in agreement. Cas looked at Sam and Sam looked back trying to tell him that he's fine.

"Dean took me to the Men of Letters bunker to see if they had anything to help. He was beyond pissed, I believe his exact words were 'you pansy, uptight, book reading douches told us to take on the trials and she did, now she's dying because of you! If you don't help her, you'll have a hell of a lot more to deal with than just a couple of demons.'" Charlotte explained.

"I know how you feel, my brother can be a bit crazily over protective too." Sam said "how did you guys manage to attempt the third trial, if at all?"

"There was a priest working with the Men of Letters and he had a few theories of how to cure a demon."

"Was he Father Max Thompson?" Sam asked.

"No, he was Father Jacob Whittaker. His family had apparently been working on curing demons for centuries." Charlotte explained "one theory was confirmed, but it was sadly lost after my attempt in completing the third trial."

"Do you happen to remember what it was?" Sam asked

"Of course I do, one doesn't necessarily forget something like that." Charlotte said looking outside at the now, pouring rain. "The cure that I tried had to be performed over consecrated grounds so we went to an abandoned church. I had first inject the demon with my purified blood, force salt down its throat then wash it all down with holy water. I had to repeat the process once an hour for 4 hours. The process was completed with cutting my palm putting it over the demons mouth and reciting 'Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!'"

"Wow, that's the exorcism I had used. I wonder how the two priests knew." Sam pondered.

"Well 'lustra' means 'to purify' in Latin, it must have been kept somewhere where Father Thompson had found it. It must have been archived by a church where others could access it." Cas explained looking around the room.

"Where did you find the ritual, if you don't mind my asking?" Sam asked.

"At a church at this address, it's couple of hours north." Charlotte said writing down the address. "I know for a fact it hasn't been used in several years but most of the archives are still there."

"What do you think Cas? Can you zap us there?" Sam asked handing Cas the paper.

"Yes I should be able to, if you don't mind Miss. Jenkinson, we'd like to come back and share our discoveries." Cas asked Charlotte.

"Of course dear, come back any time, and be careful, I know what flying can feel like." Charlotte said.

With that, Cas flew away, along with Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

New York, New York

Dean and Ithuriel got to New York in under two hours. Once they arrived Dean and Ithuriel worked out a plan to stop Gadreel and maybe even Metatron too. They started to get out of the impala and head to the hospital when suddenly Dean got punched in the side of his head. "What the-" he started as he received another blow to the head. Dean turned and saw Gadreel's old vessel grinning wildly at him.

"You thought I wouldn't figure out what you are trying to do did you Dean Winchester? You thought you could try to kill me. Well think again" Gadreel said punching Dean in the nose.

"Hello brother" Ithuriel said expressionless. Raising a hand which was holding an **angels** blade he continued "brother please don't make me do this, what Metatron did, casting the angels, all of us out of heaven, it's not right!"

"Ithuriel, we were close once, please don't do this, don't you see? I can get you back to heaven! I can make Metatron bring you back, give you your wings again. If you help me with this pesky human I can bring you home!" Gadreel said with a firm grip still on Dean's jacket, with his attention still turned to his brother.

"That is where you are mistaken brother, you see, there's another way to get back to heaven. And believe me when I say, it's going to work, and make Metatron and any of his followers pay. So please help me and Dean destroy Metatron!" Ithuriel begged, for a second it looked as though Ithuriel may have gotten through to Gadreel. Suddenly Gadreel dropped Dean and began fighting Ithuriel. Ithuriel backed away from the razor sharp end of the angel blade dogging all of Gadreel's strikes. Ithuriel slashed at Gadreel and caught his arm in the process. Gadreel, wounded flew away back to Metatron. Dean looked dazed as Ithuriel helped him up and healed his broken nose.

"What were you talking about? Another way into heaven." Dean asked as they leaned against the impala.

"The archangels, God made a corner in heaven specifically for one of them, named Elli. You see when God created the archangels, he realized he needed a third neutral party I suppose you could say. Elli is more powerful than Michael and Lucifer except she couldn't control her powers, they would almost explode out of her in fits and it nearly destroyed all that was created. For instance, the Marianna's Trench, wasn't supposed to exist, Elli did that in one of her fits. So after Lucifer was castes down to Hell, God created a corner of heaven specifically for her, where she could learn to control her powers. There she is in control and all other things that are occurring within heaven, including the fall, has no affect on her. As other angels began to die, they were brought back into that part of heaven-"

"So wait... Any angel that died, is actually alive?" Dean interrupted due to shock.

"With a few exceptions or terms and condition, but yes." On seeing Dean's confused expression, Ithuriel elaborated "did you really thing God would allow any angels to die? Especially arch angels?" Ithuriel laughed.

"So this Elli angel, could she help us with Metatron?" Dean asked.

"Yes, if we asked."

"Can you?"

"Yes I can, I'll be back." And with that Ithuriel flew off to, who knows where. Dean got out his phone and flipped through his contacts considering calling Cas or Sam but he ended up not and going to find somewhere to eat

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long I couldn't figure out what to write for this chapter plus I was busy with exams and stuff. So yeah I'll try and write more as soon as possible and thanks for being so patient :)**


End file.
